Building a future: RubbleXKyla pups
Rubble and Kyla's biological pups, all coming along shortly after they adopted Pyro Kyla and Rubble end up having six puppies a tiny bit after Kailey has her youngest pup, Dodge. Three boys and three girls, the first being the twins Garnet and Granite, who were born only a minutes few apart, due to being so close together. Then next were Pebble, Dozer, and Marble, all about 15 minutes apart. The youngest pup is Boulder,who came 45 minutes after his siblings, and is surprisingly the biggest of his siblings. They all look up to their adopted brother, Pyro Garnet: a dark rusty red/peach pup with markings similar to Rubble's, but with a peach-colored spot on her back. her right ear is a peach color with two rusty-red spots. She has her mother's hazel eyes. She wears a dark fuschia collar. When she's a teenager, she starts wearing two golden hoop earrings in her left ear Granite: The same as Garnet, except with two darker rusty-red paws and black speckles on his back and across his face; his right ear is also rusty-red and has two peach spots. He has brown eyes like Rubble. He has a dark pine-green collar Dozer: He's got a darker brown pup with Rubble's markings, but with black marks along his side and darker brown paws. He has hazel eyes. He wears a dark brown collar Marble: She's blue-gray and white with a big patch of gray on the left side of her face and her back. She has milky white/blue eyes since she's blind. She has a turquoise collar and always tends to have a flower behind her right ear Pebble: She's mostly white and with dark gray splotches all over her, with Hazel eyes like Kyla. She wears a slate-blue collar Boulder: He's almost like a mini rubble, but with Kyla's colors, with some lighter gray spots on his back and ears. He has brown eyes. He has a dark mahogony/brown collar When they all get older, they have circular gold dog tags with their names engraved inside. Those that get married have a pin with their Mate's Initial or Badge. Garnet: She's the leader of her siblings- though she does like to have fun, she doesn't talk too often. When she does it's usually a few words or a simple phrase; the exception of this is when she gets angry or is reading to Dodge's notes to Marble. She loves to go out and explore caves, and she's a bit of a rough-and-tumble kind of pup, not afraid to fight. Granite: He's a bit nervous all the time, scared of almost everything that comes near him. He wants to have fun with the others, but is usually too scared to leave the lookout. But when he does, he sticks close to Boulder, Kyla, or Rubble. Dozer: Energetic and loves to dig. If he can sink his paws into it, he'll dig into it. He loves to play with Aurora and Shadow in the dirt and mud and loves to hang out with the other pups. He's a bit of a goofball that doesn't get knocked down very easily. He's super positive and outgoing, probably one of the best motivators of his siblings. Marble: Despite being blind, she's extremely outgoing. She wants to explore, and depends on her sister and her friends to take her around. Her other senses are heightened, so she can make her way around by following her friend's scents and listening for their footsteps, but usually still sticks by someone just in case there's obstacles Pebble: Not as adventurous as her siblings, she's more of a bookworm. She likes to stay inside and read, but will go outside now and again to play with her friends. She's more reserved like her sister Garnet, and speaks with a very quiet voice. She blushes easily and will shy away from other people. Boulder: He LOVES to eat. He's pretty easy going and a bit of a pushover, easily caving in to peer pressure, much like his older brother Pyro, but when he knows it's really wrong, he'll refuse. He's big, which makes him look intimidating, but he's got a big heart. He's a big ol' teddy bear like his parents and his Uncle Rosco. Fears: Garnet: She's pretty much fearless- except when it comes to heights. Then she's petrified completely. Granite: basically almost everything that moves- especially cars Dozer: Surprisingly, he really really hates worms. He also hates baths and is scared of the soap getting in his eyes Marble: Can't really tell what's around her, so she's mostly scared of really sudden loud noises, like thunder, car horns, etc. She's also terrified of wolves after an incident as a pup Pebble: She's scared of the ocean- she's completely fine with pools and baths, but she's terrified of the ocean and anything that might be in it. She's also scared of being lost and the forest. She hates camping and would much rather do anything else Boulder: Like his dad, he's scared of Spiders. Actually, he's scared of most bugs with a LOT of legs, like centipedes, but he doesn't mind butterflies and dragonflies. He's also scared of scorpions and the dark. Crushes: *Marble and Pebble both liked Dodge, but Marble ends up gaining Dodge's affection. Though she can't see him, she loves talking to him, and loves him for his heart and his personality. Pebble doesn't get in the way of her sister's relationship, but gives off subtle hints for her feelings for Dodge. she's scared and nervous about her attraction for him, and usually goes to Pyro for help. In The Crack Ships Series, Marble falls in love with Sora and enjoys going out exploring with her, loving having the energetic pup as her guide. Marble and Dodge do get married and end up having four pups together: Lance , Teresa , Blossom , and Ender. *Pebble does not have a crush, though she briefly liked Icee's son,Cameron, she never really felt more for him. She's holding out for her "knight in shining armor" *Garnet wasn't too interested in boys as a pup, a few hard-working pups caught her eye, but she didn't let them distract her from her family. Eventually in her pre-teens, she and Crash end up dating for a while. The two tease and have fun together, but right when she thinks Crash has changed, he starts showing his true colors again. One night, as he says something extremely hurtful to Soda, Garnet snaps. She's sick of seeing how he treats his family and friends, and she breaks it off. Years go by and she avoids Crash, which was somewhat easy since he had isolated himself from everybody. It wasn't until the third gen pups are born that she sees him again- and with some encouragement and help from little Breeze, she and Crash start to repair their relationship. After they get married, to Crash's excitement, Garnet announces that she's pregnant, and later gives birth to two healthy pups; Rumble and Tess *Though Granite thinks he doesn't feel ready for it, and gets very nervous around most girls- he actually has a big crush on Talia. But he's terrified to show his true feelings and often his face turns completely red and he runs off before he could talk to her. At first when he saw her, he screamed and ran, never seeing a pup before like her and he was a bit anxious. Then he saw her around more and realized how beautiful and unique she looked. He tends to try and talk to his dad for advice, but always chickens out and changes the subject. *Boulder has a crush on Snowcone. They eventually marry when they're older and have three pups, Chocolate, Chip, and Brownie * Dozer has a crush on a sweet pup named Lulu, and he loves hanging out with her and sometimes gives the nicer things he finds while he's digging around the town. The two get married and eventually have two pups that he completely dotes over, Gypsum and Minnie Random: *Marble is blind and has a strong connection to Garnet, sticking close to her and using her as her guide. Though her friends and other siblings help, she's usually found with Garnet. *Even though he's adopted, the pups see Pyro as their big brother and love him to bits, usually coming to him for advice *Boulder is kind of like a bodyguard for his brother Granite *Pyro and Garnet will help Marble talk to Dodge by writing the things she says for him, since his hearing isn't too good *Garnet, Dozer, and Boulder like to hang around the older pups *Marble's flower always changes- her first one was given to her by Dodge when they first started hanging out, and every now and again he gives her a new one *When they're older, Garnet lives with Dodge and Marble, acting as her sister's pupsitter and seeing-eye pup. She loves helping her family and has never once regretted the decisions she's made *When the pups were taking a walk in the woods, Marble got separated and almost got attacked by a wolf *As a wedding gift, Rubble constructed a nice house for Marble and Dodge to live in(handicap friendly of course) *Boulder named his kids after food because...welp..he loves to eat. And Snowcone is completely okay with that *Pebble, Marble, and Dozer become part of the Mystery Twins Inc. It helps improve Pebble's social skills and gives her a chance to try out some skills she's learned from her mystery books- While Dozer loves having something to do. Marble splits off from Garnet for once and uses her own senses. Though the other detectives help her out, she's actually very good at using her hearing and nose to spot clues *Dozer's favorite Uncle is Brozer, and takes some joy in noticing that their names rhyme with each other. Sometimes he just speaks in third person for fun whenever they're going places ("Uncle Brozer and Dozer are going to get ice cream!") Because he's a silly pup *These pups are around 5 months younger than my other Second generation puppies *As they grow older, Marble, Pebble, and Boulder stay around the size of an adult Pitbull, Marble getting a little taller, but the other three get almost as big as their mother. Granite is a bit shorter, and skinnier, whereas Dozer is as stocky and as big as his uncle Rosco. Garnet is as tall as her mother, but is sleeker *Marble loves to tease Crash about his crush on her sister, knowing he gets defensive about it. She does like Crash when his good side is showing, and is very grateful that he eventually softens up Stories by me: Present Day: ''' *Pups and the Family Vacation (briefly shown as newborns) '''Future Gen: Song articles: *Hello- Garnet Version Stories by others: Present Day *Pups and Christmas Eve *Little Pups under the Big Top (Marble only) *You Came Crashing into my Heart Crackship gen (present): *Shine like Diamonds Future Gen: *The Ballad of Love (mixture of both present and Future) *Pup Pup Treasure Hunt Crackship gen (Future): Collaboration stories: Present Day: Future Gen: *Pups cry Wolf 20141028_003924.jpg|Work in progress sketches of the pups. Will ink and color them later. blood_is_thicker_than_water_by_ree_shiloh-d84snj4.jpg|Gift from Ree-Shiloh on Deviantart at__you_can_t_catch_me__by_dj_doxie-d8w1fr1.png|Art trade with DJ-Doxie- Dozer playing tag with his crush, Lulu Foto(8).jpg|an adorable sketch collab between rain/puppy- Puppy's sketch of Talia and Granite~ TaliaXGranite.png|the colored result of the collab by rain~ so cute baaww! <3 Like Father, Like Son for Morgan.jpg|family resemblance drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 Daddy rubble and Mable at Graduation.jpg|Marble graduating from pupschool with proud daddy rubble drawn by ROCKYDOG commission_for_dj_doxie_by_hipsterdoge-d8z8nul.png|Dozer and Lulu drawn by Hipsterdoge on deviantart~ All of the puptags!.jpg The ballad of Garnet and Crash.png|a picture summary of Garnet and Crash's relationship- a collab by Tundra and Fuzzy. This comic will be accompanied by 5 short stories made by Fuzzy, one of which is already finished the love face.png|another collab between Fuzzy and Tundra- she sketched i colored- Crash has a certain face whenever he's looking at or thinking of Garnet~ Ace is very concerned for his normally grumpy cousin A little breakdown.png|Normally strong Garnet has a breakdown and Marble is there to comfort her older sister Tease tease.jpeg|Bascially how Marble and Crash's relationship is- she loves to tease him XDD Drawn by the amazing Fuzzy SurpriseATLex.png|Dozer and his family drawn by Rain~ <3 garnetxcrash.png|full pic of the matching Icons i made for Fuzzy and I~ I see the light.png|Another collab with Aine <3 Crash and Garnet see the light~ I see the light WIP.jpeg|Original sketch by Aine c: CrashXGarnetpicturedrawnbySunnyPuppy45.png|A cute gift from Kelly >u< Pointy pups.png|Garnet's family <3 another collab with Fuzzy~ SCAN0360.png|A sweet pic by Rain of Marble and Sora exploring >u< cuties! Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Civilian character Category:Second generation Category:Friendly Characters Category:Rubble's Pups Category:Rubble's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Disabled Pup